Love Is An Adventure
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome quickly becomes frustrated with being a prodigy. Where no one looks at her other then her vast intelligence and skills. A demon pulls her into the well, she purifies it, and ends up in another world where demons exist. What will happen when the silver kitsune and his companions fall for her? Rated M. (ON HOLD) This is a Kagome/Yoko/Kuronue/Hiei pairing.
1. The Higurashi Prodigy

Love Is An Adventure

A/N: Hey readers! I had a dream about this story plot, so I'm now going to write it. The pairing is Kagome/Kurama/Kuronue/Hiei. This will be a foursome I guess Please enjoy, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the characters either, so sad but true!

Chapter 1: The Higurashi Prodigy

Life was so unfair. She didn't ask to become a prodigy, it just happened. People either wanted her to attend their school, have her as a student at their dojo, wanted to be her friend, wanted to date her, or wanted to fuck her. Some even wanted to be her.

She was a very beautiful girl. She had long wavy black blue hair that reached the back of her thighs. She had sapphire blue eyes with grey and green specks, making them look like a blue hazel, she had curves in all the right places, her body toned perfectly. She even had a small six pack. Was she 100% Japanese? No she wasn't, she was half Japanese and half American. Her mother was Japanese, and her father was American.

From what she could remember of what her father looked like, he had black blue hair, with blue grey eyes, and flawless tanned skin. He also had adonis body that looked like it used to belong to a god. She even wondered if that god wanted his body back. He stood at 6'1", with perfect full plump lips, perfect jawline, high cheekbones, and a slightly square chin that gave him a rugged look. He had a tattoo on each arm, on the right arm was a dragon, and on the left arm was a raven about to take flight.

Souta didn't remember her father, because he died just after he was born. Her mom never kept any pictures her father. Souta didn't even share the same father, his father was from Egypt. He had exotic features, perfectly narrowed eyes, small pert nose, full plump lips, and an adonis body. He had tanned skin, and black blue hair and blue green eyes. He was fairly tall, standing at 6'2".

Souta got his features from his father mostly. He had black blue hair, blue green eyes, tanned skin, but he didn't get his father's height that's for sure. He was short, just like their mother was. Not that she minded of course, he turned out to be a sports prodigy. He tried out for soccer, a sport he had never played before, and played it like a pro. He tried out for football, volleyball, basketball, tennis, kick boxing, boxing, tai kwon do, karate, muay thai, kendo, judo. It also turned out he wasn't just a sports prodigy, but also various other things.

He was now playing multiple sports at his school, then after school, he attended kick boxing classes, regular boxing, tai kwon do, muay thai, kendo and lastly judo. By the time all his classes were over, it was late into the night. Even she attended those classes, because the last thing she wanted was to become someone's victim. She didn't want to be a defenseless girl, and the guy thinking he could get away with raping girls, hell to the no.

She mastered everything she learned. At the tender age of fifteen she graduted high school, and went off to collage, her brother also graduated elementary and was heading off to high school. Souta was only thirteen when he entered high school, and she only a fifteen year old girl who was in collage already. The collage students were giving her a hard time, most likely because they were jealous of her vast intelligence that was matched by no one. Or they throught her to be some invalid who didn't know what was going on. A couple collage guys even thought they could gang up on her, threaten her. What fools.

Instead of getting any hits in like the guys had planned, they ended up having their asses handed to them. She had kicked their asses to perfection, leaving them groaning and hissing in pain on the floor. She didn't care if she got suspended or expelled from school, she learned everything the collage professors were teaching anyway. It was nothing new that she didn't already know. There wasn't a point in continuing to attend, when she knew everything they were teaching. She had done online collage courses a while back, and passed them all with flying colors. Why her mother insisted that she attend collage was something she didn't know.

It wasn't fair being someone like her. No one treated her as she wanted to be treated, all because she was different. She got called names because she wasn't fully Japanese. Well her brother wasn't fully Japanese either, and no one was hastling him!

Maybe it was because she was a girl, and everyone thought she was weak. Well she will show them, that gender doesn't matter. This was one of the many reasons why she took martial arts. She knew many styles of martial arts just like her brother did. No one was going to push her around, though the only time she used martial arts was in self-defense. She never used it to kill anyone, no matter how badly she wanted to.

She got home, after 4pm, she searched every inch of the house but didn't see her mother anywhere. Then she saw a note on the counter in the kitchen.

Kagome,

If you are home before your brother Souta, I went grocery shopping.

Love, Mom.

She sighed, she didn't want to be home alone. It was lonely, and there wasn't anything to do. She sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV and watched some show called CSI. It wasn't that she liked this show, just that it was scientifically interesting to her. A bunch of FBI agents go around solving murder cases. It was highly educational as well as entertaining. Especially when the bad guy gets caught.

"Sis! I'm home!"

I looked over to the entrance of the living room, where my brother now stood. He took off his shoes, and walked over sitting on the couch.

"So what did you do today, sis?" Souta asked looking at her.

"I went to school, had a run in with some idiots who thought they could gang up on me and threaten me. I took care of them easily." She scoffed her eyes shining with amusement.

Souta chuckled, "Yeah! No one picks on us, right sis? We are unbeatable. I have yet to meet someone who can match our vast intelligence, and match our skills in martial arts."

Now it was her turn to laugh, though it sounded like a chuckle. "Indeed." She replied.

The next day

Everything went the same way, as it did every other day. It was the same thing, just a different day. She got up, showered, got dressed, went down stairs to eat breakfast, and then left the house to head to school. Souta went ahead to his high school that was just a few blocks from their house. However something was different about today. The air seemed to pulse, and called to her. She followed the call, when she came to a well house. She opened the doors to the well house, to see a wooden well, that was glowing.

She scoffed, before she turned around to head back out of the well house. However the lid on top of the well smashed to bits, splinters of wood flew in every direction and she dodged every piece. Without warning, two hands grabbed her and pulled her into the depths of the well. She turned around, seeing a ugly centipede demon. Snarling, she used her miko powers purifying the demon before it even had the chance to speak. She was also a powerful miko as well.

When the light faded, she looked up, instead of seeing a roof over her head, she saw a blue sky. Growling to herself, she leaped from the well effortlessly landing on her feet gracefully. She looked around, seeing trees, a field of grass and flowers, but nothing else. She flared her aura to see if there was any danger but there was nothing. She was a little unsettled by how quiet everything was.

"Are you lost, girl?" a deep velvety voice sounded from behind her. She gasped wondering how she missed him, she turned around seeing the most gorgeous man she ever seen.

No he wasn't just a man, but a demon. Demons were myths, stories that parents told their children to make them behave. But the time she travelled to, they were very much real. He had long silver hair, that went to his waist. He had gold eyes that were like honey, he was dressed in a white sleeveless fighting outfit. He had black boots on his feet. He had large white ears stop his head, and dangerous sharp claws attatched to his fingers, a long white tail down to his ankles.

"Just what are you?" She asked, the demon chuckled. "I'm a silver kitsune." The demon stated as if it was obvious.

"What is your name?" She asked, she wanted to know everything there was to know about this demon.

"Why don't you tell me yours, girl. Then I'll tell you mine." The kitsune smirked, he looked amused. She didn't know if she liked that. But his smirk was sexy as hell.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said with a small smile.

"My name is Yoko Kurama, nice to meet you Kagome." Yoko grinned, "so are you lost?" He asked again tilting his head curiously.

"I guess I am. I don't have anywhere else to go anyway." She replied shrugging.

"Why don't you come with me, you can travel with my group." Yoko offered holding out his hand.

She took his hand, and he lead her through the forest. After a couple hours, they stopped in front of a den, or was it a cave. Anyway there were a couple guys who seemed to be standing outside of it, in front of a fire.

"Who's the wench?" the bat demon asked when he saw the girl beside Yoko.

What the bat demon didn't expect was for her to vanish from Yoko's side and re-appear in front of him before he could even react. She kicked him in the face hard, and watched as he was knocked right off his feet hitting the ground.

"First off, my name isn't wench. Second, my name is Kagome, and you had better learn it or you'll get more kicks to the face. Understood?" Kagome snapped.

Yoko burst out laughing, that had to be the funniest thing he had ever seen. He had never seen his best friend get knocked off his feet by anyone. He was one of the fastest bat demons he had ever known. The fire apparition who leaned against the cave, smirked. It wasn't hard to tell that the usually emotionless companion of his was amused by what just happened.

"OW! What the hell was that for bitch?!" He growled picking himself up off the ground only to get punched in the stomach. His breath hitched in this throat as he had the air knocked out of his lungs.

"My name isn't bitch either. Learn some fucking manners." Kagome growled out glaring at the bat demon who was now once again on the ground.

Yoko laughed some more, dropping to the ground as tears rolled down his cheeks. His best friend was having his ass handed to him. The girl moved faster then he even knew a human cold move. His friend didn't have time to react. Hell he didn't even see her move at all.

"Haha Kagome, I think haha you ahaha should stop hurting hahah Kuronue! hahah damn that hahaha is hahah funny!" Yoko gasped out between laughs.

"Hn. She is entertaining, I'll admit Yoko." The fire apparition said trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Ugh... wen- I mean Kagome... please stop attacking me!" Kuronue whined rubbing his now most likely bruised stomach. 'Man that girl can whack a punch. And her kicks are like getting hit by steel! Is she really human?' Kuronue thought to himself wincing as he picked himself off the ground.

Hiei was wondering the same thing, he had never seen a woman move that fast. Let alone, land a kick and a punch in less then five minutes. Kuronue was the fastest demon he knew, besides himself and Yoko of course. She sure put Kuronue in his place, and ususally that was Yoko's job seeing as he was the leader of the group. They were a group of bandits, no that wouldn't be the right word for it, they were theives.

"Hn, are you sure she is human, Yoko? She knocked Kuronue off his feet, twice." Hiei teased, his face showed no emotion, except for his cold crimson eyes that showed amusement.

"That's because I'm not human..." Kagome mumbled as she looked at the short demon. "I'm actually a elemental black inuyoukai. I just keep a more human appearance. The concealment spell doesn't really hide my strength either. After all I've spent years and years in martial arts of every kind since I was a child..."

Kuronue groaned, now leaning against the cave near the entrance. "Great, you brought a inuyoukai with you? Damn she's strong!" Kuronue complained.

Kagome glared at him, "Just what in the hell are you complaining about? I'll have you know, I'm great company!" Kagome yelled.

Yoko laughed, "Kuronue's pride is just wounded. After all he just got his ass kicked by a woman." Yoko said smirking.

Hiei nodded. 'The girl Yoko had brought with him is rather beautiful.' Hiei thought as he took in the girl's appearance. "Can we see what your demon form looks like?"

Kagome sighed, nodding. She closed her eyes, a light formed around her. They had to look away so not to get blinded. When the light faded, her hair had red, gold, ice blue and silver streaks through her hair. Her eyes stayed the same sapphire blue with green and grey specks, her clothes changed to a sleeveless black fighting gi, with a blue sash around her waist. On her left breast was a blue butterfuly, and on the hip was a rainbow colored rose, that was the color of all four elements. Red for Fire, White for air/ice, Blue for water, and Green for earth/plants anything related to nature.

Curious as always Yoko decided to ask, "What does the rose stand for?"

Kagome smiled, "The rose, is the color of the elements, Red for fire, White for air/ice, Blue for water, and Green for earth/plants." Kagome replied.

They all nodded, "Well that's interesting. And the butterfly?" Kuronue asked this time.

"The butterfly, stands for my miko powers." She said, she watched as the three guys stiffened. She laughed.

"There's no need to fear me. I won't purify you." Kagome said with a smile, they finally relaxed.

'She is one really gifted girl. I wonder if she'd be my woman...' Kuronue thought.

'She is really beautiful, talented as well. She is a jewel, and I want her...wait! What am I thinking, I need no woman...' Hiei thought as he mentally fought himself.

'I'm glad I found this woman. My companions seem to like her. And she's really beautiful, she's talented too with multiple skills...I shall have her.' Yoko thought.


	2. So It wasn't Peaceful After All

Love Is An Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the characters either. So sad but true!

Chapter 2: So It Wasn't Peaceful After All

The day after she arrived, Kuronue still called her a wench. So after a few more swift left hooks, and axe kicks he stopped referring her as wench or bitch. He knew of the pain that would come should he insult her once more. The others would laugh at his pain, as if it was the most hilarious thing they've ever seen. Maybe it was, but to her hurting another because they insulted you isn't what her martial arts sensei's taught her. She felt she was bringing shame upon their teachings.

Instead of using them for defense she was using them to beat up Kuronue. Would her sensei's be ashamed of her? Most likely. Would he sensei's be frowning with disapproval and disappointment? Absolutely. But why is it whenever she hit Kurnonue for insulting her with vulgar names, did she feel a sense of excitment and enjoyment of hear him scream, moan or groan in pain?

Did she like hearing screams, moans and groans of pain? Hell yeah!

She didn't even stop to think, because here in this world, she didn't have the watchful eye of her sensei's. Nor was her sensei's around. She was on her own in this world, her new companions not included. When she arrived here, she had no one. Her brother was back in her time, most likely at school. Then he would come home, and wonder where she had gone.

She missed her younger brother. She missed him asking her about her day. She missed going to his games and watching him out beat the other team. She missed her mother's home cooked meals. Would she ever have those again? She sure hoped so.

As if the guys sensed her inner termoil, they all looked at her. But she didn't notice since she was so focused staring into space, as she wondered even deeper into her thoughts. However the sound of someone's throat clearing snapped her out of it. She turned her head to see Kuronue staring intently at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet all day." Kuronue said with a frown.

Kagome had to smile at how concerned he looked. "I'm fine Kuronue, I was just thinking."

"It sure doesn't seem like your fine... you've been frowning and smelling of sadness!" Kuronue complained.

Kagome didn't know if she wanted to snap at him, glare at him without saying anything, or walk away. But it was sweet that he was trying to console her. It was the thought that counts, she felt her heart melt as her body warmed at the thought that he cared. She didn't know what she was thinking, or what she was feeling. From what she remembered her mother telling her once. That the first signs of falling in love, was that your heart would skip a beat when you heard their voice. Your heart would race when they were near you and when they touched you. Your body would warm up, and your mind would be plagued with images of them doing things to your body.

Had she thought about all that since the first day she arrived? Fuck yes. She thought about it every damned day. She couldn't even get a decent night's rest, when the images would run through her head keeping her awake. She would sit up in her bed, her body covered in a light coat of sweat. She even wondered why she was dreaming of three guys passionately touching her. Sending sensations through her body she had never felt before.

In the last week she hadn't slept, because the dreams would wake her up an hour after she went to sleep. An hour is the most she's slept each night. It was beginning to frustrate her. Since she arrived, she hasn't put her concealment spell back on, never having a reason to. Here in this world, demons existed. And you didn't have to fear of being seen. Demons walked around amongst the humans. Unlike back in her world, you had to hide behind a concealment spell. You didn't want to be caught by scientists as they did tests on you. No one wanted that, ever.

Suddenly a scent she recognized breezed passed her nose. 'No... it's impossible. My brother couldn't have come here!' Kagome thought frantically, before she got up from her spot and raced towards the scent leaving Yoko, Kuronue and Hiei behind. Not even caring if they followed her. In only minutes, she appeared before the well, there standing in front of it was none other then her brother Souta. He was taking in his surroundings, then his eyes settled on her and his face brightened before he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Sis! I finally found you!" Souta exclaimed with excitement. Just as soon as he hugged her, Yoko, Kuronue and Hiei walked out of the trees.

"Um... Kagome who the hell is the brat?" Kuronue asked frowning as he took in the kids appearance.

He had black blue hair like Kagome, but blue green eyes. His height reached just under her chin but he was still shorter then her.

"Guys, this is my younger brother, Souta. Souta, this is Yoko, Kuronue and Hiei." Kagome said as she pointed at each of them when she introduced them to her brother.

"Nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Kuronue, and I'm a bat demon." Kuronue said grinning, it was better to tell the kid what he was before he asked.

"I'm Yoko Kurama, but you may call me Yoko. And I'm a silver kitsune." Yoko said with a smile.

"Hn. I'm Hiei. And I'm a fire apparition." Hiei said coldly as he stared at Souta intensely.

Souta nodded when each demon introduced themselves. "Cool! Sis, you know demons!" Souta said grinning. Kagome had to laugh, he was just so cute.

"Souta... your a demon too..." Kagome stated, as if it should have been obvious to him. Souta just looked at her confused.

"I am?" Souta asked raising a eyebrow at her. Kagome sighed, great now she had to remove his concealment spell that she knew their mother put on them.

Kagome lightly touched his forehead, a light surrounded Souta before it faded. His hair grew until it reached his shoulders, he had red streaks, and elven ears. He had a long black blue tail tipped in red that brushing against his ankles. From he scent her brother was giving off, he smelled like half wolf and half elemental inuyoukai. Then she remembered that they didn't share the same father, so of course. She knew that his father was a wolf demon, and was from Egypt. But she had never seen her brother's demon form until now. He looked awesome.

Kagome then looked at Yoko, and he looked like he wanted to ask her something. As if reading his mind, she said, "he's my half brother so he's not a full elemental inuyoukai like I am."

Yoko nodded, "I see. Do you think he should get trained to use his powers?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment, "Yes I suppose he would. I found out I was a demon before my thirteenth birthday."

"Did you train your powers?" Kuronue asked, sounding uncertain. Kagome wanted to growl, why was it everyone believed she was untrained?

"Yes I trained every day with my martial arts sensei's." Kagome replied. Kuronue nodded smiling. He felt proud of the vast intelligence she had, as for her martial arts skills, he had yet to witness that besides her swift attacks whenever he insulted her.

Before they could talk more, a demon charged out of the trees roaring. Kagome smirked maybe it was time to show her companions what she could do. Souta smiled proudly as he watched his sister charge at the demon, when the demon went in to slash her with it's claws, she dodged, doing a backflip, before she took her dagger, and with a flick of her wrist, her dagger hit it's target through it's skull. The demon fell to the ground.

She walked up to the dead demon, pulling her dagger out of it's skull. "Well so much for a peaceful day..." Kagome mumbled, not too soon after a couple more demons charged out of the trees. Without even looking at them she threw two of her daggers, hearing a squishy sound as it dug into both of the demons skulls. She turned around, walking over to them, and pulled them out. She then pulled out a cloth, and wiped the blood off the blades.

Kuronue whistled, "That is some skill there, Kagome." Kuronue said with a smirk. "You didn't even look at them when you threw those daggers!"

"My sister doesn't need to look at them when she attacks. Her weapons always hit bullseye every time. She was always good at that... but I still need some more work on my throwing skills. I hit the target, but it's never dead on, you know." Souta said smiling, his arms behind his head.

While they talked some more, Kagome started to mumble to herself about how her day that was once peaceful, turned into her killing three demons. She wanted peace and quiet, but then she got demons wanting to attack her. For some unknown reason or another... kami sure had a strange fucked up sense of humor...

Once Kagome's blades were clean, she turned swiftly on her heel and started walking back towards the cave. She just wanted to lay down and sleep. She just wanted to ignore the world, and block out all the sounds. If things kept happening like that her wish for peaceful relaxing days would be slim to none. Not to mention, she was running on fumes. She really needed sleep, hopefully her dreams wouldn't keep her up. With that thought she picked up her pace walking faster. The others followed behind her, trying to catch up.


End file.
